


hope you haven't left without me (please)

by avasstarrr (prettypoisons)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypoisons/pseuds/avasstarrr
Summary: Since this story contains Avengers: Endgame spoilers, the summary of this story will be in the top notes. Enjoy the movie everyone!





	hope you haven't left without me (please)

**Author's Note:**

> Peter said the words over and over like a mantra. Maybe if he said them enough, things would change. Tony would stand up and hug him again. Tony would breathe. Tony would look his direction again. Tony would give him that same fond expression as before. Tony would build him a suit. Take him to decathlon competitions. Buy him ice cream. Stay up all night working on a crazy new invention. Watch movies. Build legos. Be there. Be alive.
> 
> //
> 
> I guess it's also a bit Steve-bashing? But it's mostly because Peter is angry at the world and Steve is there, you know? Sorry about that. Also, this is not edited because we die like men. I hope you enjoy it!!!

Peter Parker could hear it. It was faint, but it was there. It was quiet, slowing down as the seconds went by… It was the drum of Tony Stark’s heart.

Even though Thanos was off somewhere disappearing, Peter couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel excited that the big bad was gone. All that he could feel was panic, pure and painful. He couldn’t lose Mr. Stark, not after all of this, not after all they’d been through. It simply wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair at all.

Peter swung over to his mentor, passing by War Machine without so much as looking at the other man. The sound was fading away. Peter wasn’t quite sure what he would do without the white noise when it stopped. He knew he was shaking. His legs felt weak underneath him; he wondered if the suit was the only thing keeping him standing.

“Mr. Stark-” He began. His voice was loud, much too loud. He couldn’t hear Tony’s heart when he spoke, but he had to say something. He had to tell Tony, had to convince him to just stay alive a little bit longer, stay alive to see all that he had done, all the people he saved.. To see Peter just one more time. “Mr. Stark, we won.”

Although he could feel the others looking on him with pity, it didn't’t matter in the slightest. It mattered that Tony Stark was right there, and Peter could still hear his heart, and everything would be okay because everything had to be okay.

“Mr. S- Tony. Tony. We won. Can you hear me? We won!”

Peter said the words over and over like a mantra. Maybe if he said them enough, things would change. Tony would stand up and hug him again. Tony would breathe. Tony would look his direction again. Tony would give him that same fond expression as before. Tony would build him a suit. Take him to decathlon competitions. Buy him ice cream. Stay up all night working on a crazy new invention. Watch movies. Build legos. Be there. Be alive.

Peter hadn’t even realized he was crying until he was being pulled away from Tony. He could barely hear the man’s heart over the sound of his own hiccuping sobs. He was shaking; he couldn’t go through this again. He couldn’t go through this again. He couldn’t lose someone else.

Pepper whispered to him. Peter could hear the words she was saying, but he wished he couldn’t. It was a personal moment, and though all Peter wanted was to rush over and hug the life back into Tony, he knew it was best that he didn’t. He knew that Pepper was the only one who could calm him down. Bring him back.

“You can rest now,” she said, so calmly. So calm yet so broken.

And Tony did. His head fell back against the rock.

And just like that, the white noise was gone.

All Peter was left with was deafening silence. The boy found himself covering his mouth and nose, trying to make everything as quiet as possible. Maybe his heart was still beating, just too quietly for him to hear. Yeah, that had to be it. That was the only thing that made sense. He couldn’t be- there was no way he was dead. There was simply no way.

Still.

Peter was only greeted by silence. 

The blue of the arc reactor faded to dark.

Peter fell to his knees.

It was no longer silent. Avengers were coming to terms with what had happened and coming over to see what all the fuss was about. Peter couldn’t move. Tears were leaking from his eyes. 

There were a lot of things Peter was afraid of. Heights. Being crushed under buildings. Drowning. Spiders (okay, listen, he knows that it’s stupid that Spider-Man is afraid of spiders). One thing he never really felt like he had to fear was losing Tony. Tony was a constant. Tony was a superhero. Tony could save himself, except…

There he lay, eyes glazed over with that all-too-familiar glassy tint, veins blackened by the gauntlet, and heart frozen in his chest. Peter wanted nothing more than to pull the gauntlet off the man’s wrist and bring him back somehow. It didn’t matter how. He would do anything. Anything.

His heart ached. His parents died while he was sitting at Ben and May’s house. His uncle died in his arms because Peter didn’t save him. Tony died right in front of him because there was nothing he could do. He knew he never could’ve stopped Tony, not in a million years. When he knew what he wanted, he would stop at nothing to get it, and all Tony wanted was to save everyone.

To save Peter.

He vaguely recognized the feeling of a steadying hand on his shoulder. He hoped, prayed, that it was Tony, that somehow this was all a bad dream and the man was right there ready to catch Peter up on all he had missed-

He turned his head to see Steve Rogers. 

Peter suddenly felt angry, very angry. He didn’t know the whole story, of course, as he had apparently fallen off the face of the planet for a few years, but he knew what Captain America had done. He knew that he had left Tony for dead in Siberia. He knew that Tony was afraid of him. That Tony hated the snow because every time he was hit with that feeling of cold, he was back in that building with that stupid starred shield buried into his chest.

“Don’t touch me,” Peter attempted to sound intimidating, but it just came out all broken and cracked. 

Deep down, he knew it wasn’t Cap’s fault; he had just wanted to protect his friend. Peter could respect that. While he was unhappy that Tony had to be hurt in the process, he was very forgiving at heart. He wasn’t angry at Cap, he knew. He was angry that Tony was gone and he was never coming back. Never. He had just gotten Tony back, and he was already gone again.

Steve had an odd expression on his face as he begrudgingly pulled his hand from the boy’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

And even though he knew it wasn’t the exact line, he was thinking of that time he and Mr. Stark stayed up late over the summer watching every single Star Wars movie when he said:

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just wrote this for fun as a way to express my feelings after Endgame, so please no constructive criticism:) I hope you liked it!


End file.
